The Memories That Will Never Fade Were With You
by Another Memory
Summary: Who knew that facing all of thoses memories again could be so painful yet have such a beautiful ending?


This is my first ever story on this site. Well, not really, I was on another site here. But I barely paid attention to it, so I want to start a new one.

Spoiler Alert

I only just learnt about the true ending to Another Code/Trace Memory, and I've become so over emotional about it. I was so close to crying, and when D asks you to touch his hand and he smiles...Oh my god, it was like I was having a heart attack (pun not intended there) and all of those memories that show inspired me to write something about it.

I do have a thing for strange pairings, canon or not, but I don't think AshleyxDaniel is that weird. I mean, come on! All the way through, they only have one little fight, and they apologise anyway.

It's very late, but I need to let out the emotions, so I'll say Trace Memory/Another Code and all of its characters do not belong to me. Otherwise D would be glad he was dead ;)

The Memories that will never fade were with you

AshleyxDaniel

It was a rainy and stormy day and the seas were getting quite rough. It rocked us about on the boat, but I couldn't have been less interested in the storm. My eyes were fixed on the small island I was heading towards. Blood Edward Island. It brought back so many memories, some painful, some precious, and some I thought would never resurface again. The rain that patted against the window and I remembered what the Captain said to me before.

'_People only forget what they want to forget.'_

Did this mean that this island and what had happened to me, painful or happy, deep inside me, I didn't want to forget them? This island had been in my thoughts ever since that fateful day. I couldn't ever forget it, not for a second.

But now that I really considered it, I don't think it was the island I couldn't forget. But it was...him...He was the one I'd never forget.

"Daniel...D..."

He was the best friend I never had. No-one had ever understood me as well as he did. All that time I was with him, it felt like we had known each other for eternity. In that short day, we formed a bond stronger than any ordinary person could make with a living human. He was sweet to me, we always helped each other. He was so kind, and sort of cute when he looked confused...My head jerked up when I thought that. A blush spread itself across my pale skin and I looked at myself in the window in embarrassment. Did I just think he was cute? I guess I was right, but something about that didn't sound right to me. It sounded like I...liked him.

"Land Ho!"

I felt the boat suddenly crash against the dock as it had before. Recollecting myself, I tried to forget about what I had just thought to get rid of the blush that was the tell tale sign I was embarrassed. I didn't manage in time though.

"What's up with you? You look like you've just seen the boy you like!" asked the Captain, musing at my crimson face. After a year, he looked no different than before. Still had a big nose and the old red hat. I wonder if he'll give me sweets again.

"N-no! I just...I just feel a bit hot!" I stuttered. I had no idea why I was so upset letting him know about my feelings. I mean, he knew who D was, didn't he? He was the only adult that could see him.

"You sure? It's a bit cloudy out there. How'd you get so hot?"he asked, slightly confused. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, but nothing managed to get out. My throat was clogged up. "Well, I guess it's none of my business anyway. Now don't get in a mess like last time you were here and get your business done. I ain't gonna wait like I did last time!" he said, his normal rusty voice coming back. I looked up at him and felt the blush fading.

"Sure. I won't be long!" I shouted behind me as I began running up the steps. But as soon as my head turned to see the sights in front of me, I felt dizzy. I felt like I had gone back in time. I looked at the bridge and remembered hearing Jessica's scream and the panic that shot through my body as my journey began. My heart was clenching in my chest, and again I felt the lump in my throat. But I had to go. I wanted to see him. Where I first met him. I had to.

But as I kept on walking, I realised. I could never see him again. He had passed on to a better place. My heart was clenching again, and I felt my eyes start to prickle. Tears silently rolled down my face. I'd never see him smile or frown, I'd never hear his voice again. He was gone forever. Forever taken away from me. From this point on, I acknowledged my love for him. My eyes slowly drifted towards the sky, and my feet slowly began walking forwards. My eyes had gone dull, but tears were still overflowing and falling to the floor via my cheeks. Soon my steady walk came to be a slow jog, to a fast run to a panicked dash. I tore through this evil mansion; all of the walls were filled with memories of just us. Luckily all of the doors were still open, as I ran unconventionally through the dusty old house.

I ran though all the rooms; The Butler's, Franny's, The Kitchen, all of the rooms that held memories. Even the lab was the same. It was still very dusty, maybe even more so. I came across Another, my DAS still in the little slot in the back. I picked it up, my hands shaking un-controllably. All of the pictures on it had D in them. I closed my eyes and held it close to my heart. I wonder if he could hear my heart beating?

My wild sprint continued down the stairs, and into the forbidden place that had condemned D to his ghostly curse. The cave. It was still so empty, so quiet. I was scared going in there without my dad or D there, and then I froze. It was still there. His shoe. The shoe that D's father had bought for him. Suddenly, I realized my situation. I felt like I was D. Running through the caves, my eyes so blurry I can barely see where I'm going. My feet hurt and I'm scared. Unconventionally, I begin to run again, my breath and the slamming of my feet near deafening now. I come up to the bridge. I gulp as I look down into the darkness down there. I almost imagine Bill again, and D... I continue across the bridge. My pace slowed down a bit. My heart begins to ease a bit as I hear the calming sound of waves, and I can smell the salt and sand. As I exited the cave, the light was near blinding compared to the cave. It was still day out, but it had started raining. Not heavily, but enough to be called a little storm. It was calming after going through the memories that pained my heart again. Then, my tear-swollen eyes avert to the area that I had last saw him...I can never forget what he said to me...

'_Ashley, please touch my hand.'_

A little blush and a smile dawned across my face. I remembered his hand. It was so strangely warm and soft, like he was alive. But I wanted to hug him, kiss him, but before I could, he disappeared in small orbs of light. All I could do was silently say good-bye to an empty night sky. I held my hand out in front of me like I had before, but I pulled my hand back as if I had been electrocuted. It hurt to think of him in our final moments together. The tears fell again for the third time that day.

"D..." I whispered..."D..." I sobbed, my croaky voice getting louder. "D...Why did you leave me...Why did you leave me?!" I screamed. I broke down into quiet sobs on the sand, my salty tears leaving little dark marks on the sand. "You'll never come back for me...You're gone forever...I'll never be able to say...to say...that I...I...!"

'That you what?'

My head shot up.

Oh...That voice...It couldn't be...!

'Ashley, what's wrong? Why are you even here?'

It's impossible, he can't be here! He...he passed on...

'...Ashley. You know I can hear thoughts.'

My head jerked to the side and I saw those ghostly blue eyes of his. He looked exactly the same. His hair, his eyes, his ever-vacant expression. But most importantly, he was there. D didn't leave me.

'Ashley? Why are you crying?' D looked confused. I loved it when he looked confused.

I flung myself at him and hugged him. I was lucky I didn't go right through him. "Please...Don't leave me again." I sobbed into his hair. His hair felt real. It was so soft, so warm...I felt his arms tentatively wrap themselves around me. I smiled. It all felt like the rainbow after the storm. It lasted for an eternity, until D pulled away and looked me in the face again, his eyes looking into mine ever so softly.

'Ashley. What did you want to tell me? Is it the reason you were crying?' D asked me gently. I blushed realizing I was in breathing distance. 'Ashley? Your face is all red! Are you okay? Are you ill?' D started panicking. He got up and started having a little panic fritz. He thought I was ill.

"Daniel..." I whispered softly.

'Huh? What is it?' D span around to meet me in the face again.

I swallowed before taking the leap. "Stop asking so many questions."

'Huh? What do you me-' D started before I pressed my lips against his. My eyes were closed and I could feel my face burning up at that moment. I wasn't sure if ghosts could blush but I could feel him tense up all the same. But he quickly calmed down and put his arms protectively around my waist. In return, my arms wound around his neck. The rain felt so nice right now. I prayed to God, please don't let the rain stop.

'That's typical thinking for you, Ashley.' D smirked against the kiss. I pulled away, my face creating a new tone of red. He kissed me back! He kissed me back! That thought was echoing throughout my head.

'Was that what you wanted to tell me?' D asked, his heart-melting smile splayed across his features. I slowly nodded. I was so embarrassed, I could die. Well, at least I'd always be with D if that did happen.

Wait. What will happen after this? Will I have to leave him again? What if he couldn't actually pass on? He'll be alone again...and so will I. It was obvious D heard me. He embraced me again. 'I'm not bound to this island anymore. I...can go with you. If you will allow me.' My eyes widened as he said that. I hugged him back. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

The rain was beginning to fade away, and as I thought, there was a rainbow. We both looked up at the light. "It'll be a pretty weird and hard relationship. Are you sure we'll manage? I said. He looked at me and gave me that wonderful smile. 'We've been through worse. I'm sure we'll manage.' I held his hand as we both stood up and looked out to sea. 'Your father is a scientist, right?' D randomly asked. "Um, yeah. Why?" I asked, quite confused as to what he was trying to get at. 'Do you think he could make a machine to bring me back or something? That would be funny!" D started to laugh. I remembered how I first found his laugh terrifying. But now, I don't think I could live without it. All the memories that I held dear to me were standing next to me. This boy had taken my love and given it a place to stay. The memories that will never fade are with him. For now and forever, we were the unlikely couple that would pull through no matter what.

* * *

Whew, that took a lot longer than I had expected. And it turned out to be a lot more angsty and sad at the beginning than I intended. But true love always prevails. I amazed myself at the length of this story, seeing as it's now midnight and I need the loo. Please R&R! And we need more Trace Memory stories on here, people!


End file.
